In many applications, it is useful to have friction torque or linear force resistance in combination with a variety of functional configurations. For example, it can be useful to have a so-called friction clip hinge, to provide high torque or linear force resistance in a relatively small package, coupled to a gear or gears, to provide smooth, predicable relative movement. Such combinations, however, can be difficult to accommodate in small package sizes, and can be complicated to assemble and construct. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the invention.